Forgotten Past of Two Knights
by Liberator of Trust Kyoka
Summary: The past of the Two knights, Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark were long forgotten and is best that it stay the same.Or is it? Read how two best friends,Heathcliff and Lucas, lived their childhood through poverty, spend their teenage lives training in the royal palace which turned their friendship into friendly rivalry,ultimately leading both of them to become bitter enemies.


**Author's note:**Hello guys! It's me~ :3

Yay. A new story XD

So basically, this story tells the tale of how Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark became to be.

From childhood,untill the point of today. Yeap.

Still,not much into the story yet,just scratching the surface a bit. XD

Hope you'll enjoy this :D

* * *

_**Characters:**_ **Blaster Blade**-Heathcliff

**Blaster Dark**-Lucas

**_Setting:_** 25 years before the war of Liberation

* * *

It was peaceful as always in the United Sanctuary. The people of it lived in comfort and harmony, with no worries of war. Azuren , the main capital and home to the Royal Paladin clan, was where the ruler of the nation-King Alfred-resided. The towns-people and villagers were blissful under his rule, his generosity made the lives of most of the towns-people and villagers that lived around the palace easier.

The start of a busy day in Hilsa, one of the towns of Azuren, begins with the break of dawn. Opening their windows and doors to let the fresh morning air in, the towns-people of Hilsa prepares for yet another day of work. Most children would already be gathering in the town square, some running around, chasing each other, some just sat at the benches that were provided there waiting for their fellow friends.

The marketplace's stalls were already occupied, the owners of the stall hastily arranging their goods before the marketplace opens. By the strike of 8 o'clock, the potential customers of each stall came rushing through the streets where the stalls where placed on both sides in rows. The bright blue sky assured that the marketplace would be thriving with business.

Heathcliff sat on top the roof of the house that he and Lucas, his best friend shared, observing the marketplace at the distance. It was a small, ramshackle cottage they've found when they were searching for shelter in the rain once. Both of them were orphans, and worked together to scourge whatever they could find since the day they met.

"Hey, Heath! Look! The marketplace just opened! Why don't we go score us some food? I'm hungry." he said while struggling to get on the roof.

"Lucas…you know I don't like stealing, right?" Heathcliff gave out a loud sigh. "Why don't we do it the honest way? At least try to make some money to afford it." He turned his attention to Lucas who was not sitting beside him.

"We're only eight, remember? Who would want to employ a bunch of kids who doesn't know how to work?" Lucas scoffed and gazed at the tall and majestic royal palace as it basked in the sunshine.

"We should at least try. I mean, who knows? They might consider offering us a job when they're desprete." Heathcliff folded his arms and laid his back against the roof.

"You know something Heath?" Lucas disregarded his question and did the same as his friend and lay down. "I always wanted to be a knight of the Royal Paladin imperial forces. But…" Lucas turned his head to face his friend.

"….It always seems impossible for orphans like us, am I right?" Heathcliff continued his sentence unknowingly. "Maybe someday we might get there if we work hard enough." He smiled reassuringly to his friend.

Lucas returned the compliment and gave out a chuckle. "Right. So …can we go get some food now before the marketplace closes? All the reserves we kept are finish and I don't really plan on scourging the dumpsters tonight." He looked determined.

Heathcliff hesitated for a moment,"Alright….I guess that would be fine. We can earn an honest living when we're older." he showed a weak smile.

"That's the spirit Heath!" he sat back upright, looking delighted and eager. His friend did the same.

"Now let's go, before everything is sold out." Joked Lucas as he climbed down from the roof. Heathcliff followed Lucas, but instead of climbing down, he jumped off. He landed with a thump on his legs, and remarked himself to "never do it again." Lucas laughed heartily when he saw that, and both of them marched to the marketplace while chatting cheerfully.

* * *

Alright,something of note,if you have any ideas,please feel free to tell me :D

I'll be happy to oblige. :3


End file.
